


Normalidad es un concepto diferente para cada persona

by karunebulous



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, mention of Farewell Shinsengumi Arc, not romantic pairing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karunebulous/pseuds/karunebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Otae tiempo atrás que echaría de menos la presencia de Isao Kondo, ese alguien se hubiese convertido en un despojo humano por medio de sus puños mientras mantenía en su rostro su sonrisa almibarada. [Spoilers de los capítulos 527-528 del manga]. [One-Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalidad es un concepto diferente para cada persona

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Algo que escribí el año pasado y lo dejo aquí. Perdón sí hay OOC, es la primera vez que trabajaba con Otae.

 

Tae Shimura suspiró, arreglándose dentro del vestidor del _Snack Smile_ para otra larga noche de trabajo. Ensayaba su usual dulce sonrisa frente al espejo; pero por más que lo hiciera, su rostro tenía vida propia y no podía conservarla, metamorfoseándola en la mirada triste que últimamente ostentaba.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Demasiado.

Nadie salía de repente debajo del _kotatsu_ , ni aparecía espiando desde el techo, ni escondido en su patio. Tampoco trepaban el poste cercano a su casa sin importar el riesgo de electrocutarse si se acercaba demasiado a los cables.

Ya no la perseguían mientras hacía la compra o se le aparecían en frente después de saltar de una caja de mandarinas de un puesto cualquiera nada más con la ropa interior puesta… algunas veces con el disfraz de Patriota o peor, como vino al mundo.

Ninguna voz estentórea gritaba su nombre como si tuviese mucho tiempo de no verla cuando en realidad gran parte del tiempo vigilaba sus movimientos.

Desde hace días no había nada de eso y por más que su mirada buscase algún vestigio, no conseguiría que apareciera de la nada, como lacónicamente le había dicho su hermano menor.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Otae tiempo atrás que echaría de menos la presencia de Isao Kondo, ese alguien se hubiese convertido en un despojo humano por medio de sus puños mientras mantenía en su rostro su sonrisa almibarada.

Hasta el sol de hoy aún le sorprendía que una conversación estándar como hablar de traseros peludos conllevara a una propuesta de matrimonio improvisada y que su pretendiente se convirtiera en un fastidio total dedicado a amargarle la existencia persiguiéndola a todos lados, valiéndose de los métodos más estrafalarios posibles para pregonarle su amor. Por más que lo golpeara o le dejara claro que ella no sentía ningún interés romántico, esperando que él se aburriera y la dejara en paz, ese gorila no se rendía. ¡Incluso tuvo que recorrer a la medida desesperada de inventar que Gintoki era su novio para que no la molestara más!

Aun así, Kondo seguía allí a pesar de que Gintoki lo había derrotado en un duelo donde ella era el premio —haciendo trampa, pero ella agradecía la intención— y Otae consideró la idea de pedir una orden de restricción, pero su acosador había resultado ser cabeza de la policía.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la presencia de ese estúpido gorila se había vuelto algo que su subconsciente ya había registrado como un evento natural, arreglándoselas para encajar en su rutina diaria mientras se aparecía de la nada —a veces obsequiándole bolsas con _Bargain Dash_ — y ella completaba el círculo utilizando sus puños con él o lo que tuviese en mano.

Él nunca se alejó como cualquier persona normal haría, sino que actuaba como un satélite en torno a ella; siempre allí, en sus buenos y malos momentos. Tae no era tan bruja (como las personas que la conocen superficialmente suelen pensar) como para no apreciar eso.

En esencia, Kondo era una buena persona con tendencia a acosarla, pero era inofensivo, de eso estaba segura. De no ser así, hacía tiempo que se hubiese deshecho de él sin ninguna ayuda.

Puede que no viera a Kondo por algunos días —por su trabajo, suponía— que podían extenderse a semanas y después de esos intervalos él regresaba a perseguirla. En cierto modo, se convirtió en una cómoda interacción.

Aunque esta vez no tenía la certeza de volverlo a ver.

El eco de las voces a su alrededor hizo que se desconectara un poco de sus pensamientos. No se molestó en girar la vista hacia las insustanciales pláticas de algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo. Por supuesto, Ane —o la sacerdotisa ligera de cascos parafraseando la manera como Gintoki la llamaba— presumía frente a su séquito del último pez gordo que cayó en sus redes. La ingenua Hanako hablaba de una audición para una escuela de baile —Otae aún pensaba que ella nunca debió haber salido de Osaka—, esperando que la aceptaran. Típico, estaban tan centradas en su vida, ignorando el desastre que ocurría frente a sus narices.

Sólo giró su vista cuando escuchó el dudoso «¿Estás bien, Otae?» por parte de Oryou, quien se cepillaba el cabello a su lado. Asintió con una sonrisa forzada y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Se obligó a concentrarse en su apariencia, preguntándose si necesitaba labial a pesar de que su labio inferior estaba rojo de tanto mordérselo por… nerviosismo, preocupación y un sinfín de cosas. Al final decidió aplicarse brillo labial.

En apariencia lucía como la perfecta anfitriona.

Mientras caminaba —escuchando que le indicaban la mesa a atender—, hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el molesto nudo en la garganta que hace varios días tenía. Pudo pedirle el día al dueño del bar porque tampoco es que tuviese demasiado ánimo para soportar a clientes que quisieran pasarse de la raya —eso siempre lo resolvía con un buen gancho de izquierda— o fingir una alegría que no sentía, pero Tae no era una mujer que se encerrara en su habitación y deprimirse; así que haría todo lo posible por aparentar normalidad.

Y por lo que veía, no sería tan fácil.

En esa mesa se encontraba un hombre de barba y cabello engominado —Kozenigata, si mal no recordaba. Sólo sabía que era detective— y un muchacho. También Gin-san y Hijikata estaban allí, discutiendo por quien sabe que, ofreciendo un aspecto relativamente normal considerando las circunstancias.

Esbozó su mejor sonrisa falsa y fue hacia ellos. Quizás podría hacer de cuenta que todo estaba como debería estar.

Lo único que sucedió fue que las cosas empeoraron. Todo por su causa.

Su débil máscara tuvo fisuras cuando quiso saber de Kondo y se hizo añicos frente a ese arrogante niñato que era el actual _Shogun._ Odió verlo destilar desprecio por los poros, escupir porquerías de su mimada boca y ella no pudo aguantarlo. Lo encaró aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, excepto quizás, desahogarse; liberar todo lo que tenía acumulado en su cabeza como si fuese un vaso con demasiado líquido que inevitablemente se desbordó.

Actuó obedeciendo a sus impulsos y al final puso en peligro a personas que apreciaba, algunos heridos, otros fugitivos —Katsura probablemente había sido arrestado—. Una parte de ella le decía que su estallido fue el cataclismo que hizo actuar a los demás. Probablemente.

Sentía que _debía_ hacer algo. No por obligación, sino porque _quería_ hacer algo por Kondo al igual que la vez en que fue forzado a casarse con esa gorila alienígena: Impidió esa boda porque quería, en parte porque no quería estar en deuda con él o tal vez en ese entonces fue influenciada por la persuasión de un malherido Hijikata. Aún no lo tenía realmente claro.

No quería quedarse al margen esta vez.

Por eso estaba con Kagura en ese bote —aún le sorprendía que Gin-san tuviese tantos contactos—, esperando. Y aunque le frustrara no hacer más, estaba _allí_ y por ahora, eso le bastaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Quise escribir el POV Otae de manera friendship. Independientemente de que ella vea —en apariencia— a Kondo como su acosador personal, sabe que es una gran persona y ella echaría en falta a alguien con quien interactúa a diario.
> 
> Personalmente, como ship, el KonTae a veces me gusta, otras me estresa, eso dependiendo de mi humor con respecto a ellos =)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
